


Dark Lord Cometh

by Cosmicphandom2k16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicphandom2k16/pseuds/Cosmicphandom2k16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Tom get down and dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lord Cometh

"Crucio." 

The man at Harry's feet writhed and screamed In agony. 

"You dare defy our Lord?" Harry asked coldly. 

But the man couldn't answer. He was too busy sniveling to give a response. 

Harry felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked around to find Tom was stood behind him. A small smile played around Riddle's lips, he just loved to watch his boyfriend torture and maim. It gave him such an exquisite feeling of pleasure, that goosebumps would erupt all over his body, and his longing for the man before him would intensified a hundredfold. 

"Come along Harry, let us leave this place," whispered Tom longingly. 

Harry felt the words caress his ear and a shiver of pleasure shot down his spine. He turned his head to look at the man he loved. He was met by dark violet colored eyes that had such a look of longing in them that Harry shivered pleasurably again. 

"Yes my Lord," Harry complied at once. 

Harry turned fully and stepped into Tom's embrace and they Apparated away to their secret place in the mountains close to Hogwarts. 

As soon as they arrived, Tom was fiercely kissing Harry's lips. Harry responded equally as fiercely, has hands traveled down towards Tom's ass and grabbed him hard and thrust him towards himself. He could feel Tom was as hard as a rock already. Harry let go a groan as Tom began to grind himself against him. 

"Oh stop, stop! Keep that up and I'm going to come in my pants," Harry growled. 

Tom just smiled a feral smile. He swung Harry round and pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his legs. He leaned over Harry with his left hand, whilst his right stroked the bulge in Harry's jeans. 

Harry sucked in air and let it go as a groan of pleasure. 

"You like that?" Asked Tom seductively. 

But Harry couldn't answer. The feeling of his manhood being slowly and softly through his jeans was his all consuming thought at the moment. Tom leaned down and planted soft butterfly kisses along Harry's jaw and down his neck, whilst his hand carried on softly stroking his painfully hard cock. 

Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he rolled so Tom was underneath him. Harry started kissing his way down Tom's neck, his hands crept under the robes he was wearing and started clawing his chest. Harry sat up and tugged on the robes until they came off. He then started kissing, licking and sucking his way down to Tom's huge throbbing member. 

Once Harry had freed his cock, he set about licking it lightly. Tom let go a hiss that made Harry smile. Harry then started to kiss it gently, before taking it his mouth. Tom groaned loudly and pleasurably. Harry worked him harder. Tom's hands threaded Harry's hair, tugging it every so often, hard enough that it stopped Harry for a moment. Before latching on again and sucking harder. 

"Oh Merlin!" Tom moaned loudly. "No more!" 

Harry worked him a final time before letting go. Tom wriggled away from Harry, and knelt up in front of him and kissed him passionately. Tom then stripped Harry of all his clothing and grabbed Harry's silky cock in his hand and began to pump him slowly, whilst his lips, teeth and tongue sort the skin on his neck and shoulder. Harry rocked his hip with every motion of his lover's hand. Small excited breaths escaped as his orgasm built. Minutes later, Harry threw his head back and screamed as he came all over Tom's hand. Tom smiled wolfishly as he let go of Harry's cock, and watched as Harry collapsed backwards panting hard. 

Tom lied atop of Harry and kissed him, but gently this time. His right hand found Harry's ring piece and lubricated it with Harry's cum, his still hard cock gently probed and stretched Harry's arse until it slid inside of him with a small pop. Harry took a sharp intake of breath as he entered him. He let it out as a loud 'Fuck!' 

Slowly and sensually he fucked Harry. He teased him, kissed him, and nibbled on the skin on Harry's neck until it was bright red. Harry's hands threaded into Tom's hair and bought his face level with his own, he needed to look into his lover's eyes and see the lust in them. Tom didn't fail Harry, there was lust there, but there was also another emotion that Harry at this time couldn't place. 

Harry closed his eyes, and kissed Tom. His tongue pushed Tom's lips apart and slid into his mouth. His hands let go of his hair and he threw his arms around Tom and kissed his more urgently and passionately. Tom sped up this thrusting and within minutes he came. Tom broke the kiss and let out a deep feral scream of pleasure. 

Tom collapsed. His head on Harry's shoulder as he gasped for breath. Harry lied there stroking Tom's hair. 

"Well that was intense," muttered Harry quietly. 

"Glad you enjoyed it," replied Tom softly. 

Harry smiled softly. His Tom wasn't all death and destruction. There was a softer side under all the outward bravado. This was the first time they'd truly made love, neither of them would ever say the words. But the feeling was there for them both.


End file.
